powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
DualDrive Megazord
The''' DualDrive Megazord''' is a Megazord combo that was used in the fight against Crazar using the five auxiliary DriveMax Zords: Drill Driver, Shovel Driver, Cement Driver, Crane Driver, and Sonic Streaker. It has two different final attacks; a large combined energy blast from its' limbs, or firing the head (the cockpit of the Sonic Streaker) to drill through a target. This is one of the four Megazords that were not destroyed by Flurious when he wore the Corona Aurora to become Flurrex. DriveMax Zords Drill Driver The Drill Driver was first piloted by Mack Hartford, and then later by Ronny Robinson. It is a giant drilling vehicle with three spiral cones. When the DualDrive Megazord, Super Drivemax, and DriveMax Ultrazord are formed, it becomes the right arm. Shovel Driver The Shovel Driver is piloted by Rose Ortiz. It becomes the left arm when the DualDrive, Super Drivemax, and DriveMax Ultrazord are formed. It attacks via its' shovel head, which can grapple, slash and toss enemies around. Cement Driver The Cement Driver is piloted by Dax Lo. When the Super DriveMax and DriveMax Ultrazord are formed, the Cement Driver becomes the right foot. When the DualDrive Megazord is formed, it becomes the right leg. It can spray foes with quick-drying cement (produced via water {which it collects as it exits through a waterfall} and minerals {provided by the DriveMax Megazord's Drive Digger}). It is also equipped with laser cannons in the front bumper. Crane Driver The Crane Driver is piloted by Will Aston. When the Super DriveMax and DriveMax Ultrazord are formed, the Crane Driver becomes the left foot, with the crane head becoming the former's helmet. When the DualDrive Megazord is formed, it becomes the left leg, with the crane head becoming part of the back. It can attack enemies by firing its crane head to snag a target, then extending the crane arm to swing them around. Sonic Streaker The Sonic Streaker is piloted by Mack on the rare occasions where Mack got into the cockpit. When the DriveMax Ultrazord is formed, the Sonic Streaker becomes the jet pack, upper chest, and helmet. While when the DualDrive Megazord is formed, it becomes the body and head. It is armed with missiles, wingtip blasters and can drop explosives. Super Drivemax Megazord See also: Super DaiBouken The Super DriveMax Megazord is the combination of all nine DriveMax Zords. When Flurious, Chillers, Moltor and Lava Lizards damaged the DriveMax Megazord and captured Mack Hartford, they had to combine into the Super DriveMax Megazord. It's final attack has it skating forward on its' legs to charge up the large "horns" on the helmet, which it then uses to sideswipe the target; it then turns around, charges up its' arms, and slashes and bores though the enemy, destroying them. DriveMax Ultrazord See also: Ultimate DaiBouken The DriveMax Ultrazord is the combined form of the Super DriveMax Megazord and the Sonic Streaker. It is capable of flight and destroys enemies by charging the solar panel on its chest and firing an energy blast at them. DriveMax Ultrazord Rescue Formation The DriveMax Ultrazord can be used in Power Rangers: Super Legends. Apperance in Episode 17. See Also Category:Megazord Category:Zords (Operation Overdrive) Category:Five-Piece Megazords